ctoadurns_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mica Slateport
Mica Slateport 'is a male tribute from District Two who was picked for The 78th Annual Hunger Games. He was the district partner of Savanna de Léon. Overall, he placed TBA out of 32 tributes. 'Biography Careers. The foundation of discipline and brutality of the Hunger Games, they are the self-proclaimed geniuses of deadly arts and weaponry. The "blessed ones," as other districts dubbed them, have been consistent and efficient in practically every Hunger Games, dominating the competition due to their talents, skills, and training they believed were rightfully furnished. Yet, in spite of the luxuries and power they possessed, no one could have predicted one of their own would stray from the ideology. The ideology that tributes from Career districts would align themselves with each to the very end, that only dispatching one another was imperative when the time called for it, and that never under certain circumstances would they intentionally strive to slaughter each other from the exact moment the gong sounded. But in spite of this, one tribute defied this tacit pact. This tribute's name was Damian Slateport of District 2. He was a brazen man who worked solely on his own accord and made a mockery of the Careers by refusing to join them and working with a outlying district boy instead, and then proceeded to slowly defeat strongholds within the alliance before finally killing the leader. In spite of working together with a non-career tribute, he ended up betraying him by allowing the last of the careers to slaughter him after abandoning him when his right leg was severly injured. Due to this, he is considered a crook by numerous districts, although he could not care less for public opinion. He helped train Mica himself, expecting him to be a superb killer like his father. His mother, however, did not support her husband's decisions. She didn't want Mica to be a ruthless murderer, so she subtly influenced Mica. When Damian discovered this, he nearly killed her in front of Mica's eyes by strangling her, but he was eventually stopped by a 10 year old Mica. He shoved his father aside but was struck blindly by him, causing him to despise his father. His father and mother eventually parted ways, but the damage was certain. Mica was unsure of his father's methods, and when they started becoming more intense, he became more and more against him. His mother tried to fight for her son's custody, but Damian had the court in his favor due to being a credible victor, causing her to lose the trial. Mica missed his mother more than anything, but Damian was comitted to eliminating her from his mind. Mica found his father's way of teaching despicable and cowardly, and wanted to avoid becoming like him at all costs, but acknowledged that doing so could cost him more than his pride. When he was 13, his father brought him to an abandoned corridor and left him with a metal bat. Three stray dogs loomed from a corner, and rushed towards him. Mica didn't want to harm the pups, but fearing for his life, he bludgeoned every single one in act of merciless fury. But having seen their corpses unsettled him to the bone, to which his father responded by calling him a queer. Mica denied this accusation, saying in the Hunger Games he would kill every tribute who laid in his path, but his words were empty with intent. His trainers found him a brilliant fighter, but said he lacked the conviction to kill. He had no qualms against holograms, but living, breathing things were an entirely different matter. His father said if he didn't at least kill to appear flashy, he should at least learn to kill to defend himself. Mica lied, stating he was more than ready to handle the competition. Damian chuckled, and told him that if he didn't volunteer by the time he was 17, he would kill Mica himself. Fearing his father's promise, he obdiently did as was requested, and was selected to participate in the Hunger Games. He vowed that day to be a worthy leader of the Career alliance, but knew that with a shadow of doubt could eventually lead to a never-ending abyss. His personal morals would have to lose their value once and for all. 'Personality' TBA 'Physical Description' TBA 'Hunger Games' TBA 'Relationships' TBA